


mamihlapinatapai (i always wished you would)

by thanatopis



Series: (missed) connections [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Gavin Being Less of an Asshole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Dear Detective Gavin Reed:I feel like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot when we met last. It’s been an unpleasant weight on my conscience—how you stormed off. I truly meant no offense; however, I have been told I can be quite insensitive at times, though please believe me, it is never intentional. Despite this, I’d still like to make it up to you. Say, dinner this Friday at my place at around 8PM? You’re already familiar with the address.I look forward to seeing you again—hopefully to leave a better impression—and see just what it is that Gavin Reed gets up to nowadays.-E.K





	mamihlapinatapai (i always wished you would)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just stumbling on this fic, I'd recommend reading the first installment in this series of three.
> 
> Enjoy! Please comment and kudos if you like it, or just wanna chat about how fucking rare this ship is. I think there's like, 10 of us in all lol.

**2038**

It was days like this that Gavin hated the most.  Those deceptive days where, from the get-go, everything seemed to work in his favor.

Ten minutes before his alarm clock was set to go off, Gavin naturally awoke from a pleasant dream. There hadn’t been a hint of that bone aching exhaustion he normally felt as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, and as a result, found his usual irritable mood pacified.

For the past week, Detroit had been plagued with continuous gray skies and freezing rain, but when Gavin pulled his curtains back, the sky was breathtakingly clear. The early morning sun burned a soft orange against pale blue clouds, and despite it being mid-December, a flock of birds flew in conjecture with the serene scene. Gavin took a moment to just appreciate the sight, and as he did so, felt something inside him settle.

Breakfast, which was a rarity, was oatmeal with blueberries and honey. He sat down with his bowl and watched a bit of the local news before heading out. In his car, he drove the route that expected less traffic and found his mood buoyant without the impatient honks of frustrated car poolers.

The precinct was just rousing when Gavin strolled in. Phone calls were few and far between this early in the morning, which gave Gavin time to mentally decompress before the bullpen became hectic as lunch hour approached. The communal caffeine watering hole was freshly brewed, and Gavin poured himself a big cup, tasting the bitter flavor at its best. He allowed himself to enjoy how he felt, trying not to ruin it with self-sabotaging thoughts. Even Nishimura, Gavin’s notoriously cynical partner-in-crime, seemed to be in a pleasant mood this morning, which only bolstered Gavin’s own as they fed off each other.

Overall, it had been one of the greatest starts to Gavin’s day that he’d experienced in a long while.

God, was that sad or what?

Even Connor—that plastic piece of shit—with his kind eyes and strange repertoire with Anderson, hadn’t managed to through Gavin off his game. Gavin even muttered _mornin’_ when Connor, the same as every day despite varied results, greeted him. The pure look of surprise on Connor’s face as he came to a stop in front of Gavin’s desk was enough to have him snorting, shoulders lurching with the power of it. From the outside, it looked like Connor was going through a system’s update with how intensely he was staring at Gavin. He threw a balled up sticky note at Connor’s face to cease his insistent gaping.

“Anderson’s gonna get jealous if you keep staring at me like that,” Gavin teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Connor made a face, but otherwise ignored Gavin’s illicit implication.

He was no fun.

“You’re…in a good mood today, Detective Reed.” Connor observed, his head tilting to the side just slightly. The android’s brows furrowed in confusion because not once had he and Gavin ever talked like this—not out in the open—or even just, _cordially_.

That was Gavin’s fault of course.

Whether Gavin liked it or not—and he found himself not all that bothered by the idea—Connor was here to say. Law now declared androids' autonomous living being with rights and civil liberties. There was proof that androids felt and experienced human emotions; Gavin had seen it first hand when Connor had refused to shoot that blonde android out of pure empathy. That kind of realization was a hard one to ignore, and when Gavin pondered on his previous behavior towards androids in general, he was ashamed to admit that for a while there, he’d been on the wrong side of history.

However, that didn’t mean Gavin was magically going to stop busting Connor’s balls.

“Yeah,” Gavin huffed, leaning back in his chair, “is that not allowed now? You the fun police or something, giving tickets for good moods?”

“No, I just…” Connor shook his head, smile softening his perfect features. The flawless symmetrical quality of Connor’s face was still unfair as hell and made Gavin feel like a pleb in comparison, but he found himself less discouraged as the weeks passed by. “I’m pleased that you’re happy. It’s a refreshing thing to witness, compared to ah, well…”

Gavin rolled his eyes, saving Connor the trouble of completing that sentence.

“Whatever, Robocop. Just get back to work—you have a lot of it with recent events, so happy hunting.”

Connor nodded, departing with one last well wishing comment before he walked off towards his own desk, piled quite high with various folders. Gavin sipped at the remainder of his coffee and resumed his own work, feeling up to the task to get most of it done by the afternoon if he was lucky.

The day had looked promising indeed.

The universe however—always seemingly out for Gavin’s shit and then some—had other ideas.

 

 

“What the fuck is this?”

The _this_ in question was a black 5 x 7 envelope with a blood red wax seal, the letter K stamped boldly in the middle. It was currently residing on Gavin’s desk, thrown haphazardly onto his cluttered work station. There was a clear contrast in how ornate and delicate the item was compared to the various papers and empty take-out boxes littered across Gavin’s desk. It stood out like gold in a pot of rusted iron, flashing temptingly, waiting for Gavin to take.

With a frightening certainty, Gavin knew whom had sent this post. He stared at the letter with wide, skeptical eyes, like he expected it to catch flame and combust in a fiery blaze of glory, taking Gavin with it in the process.

“A little bit old fashioned, don’t you think, in this day and age?” A familiar voice asked, amused.

Gavin startled and turned his gaze to Hank Anderson who was standing beside his desk, folder under his arm. Hank was looking a lot better these days; less pallid, a color other than gray present in his cheeks, and he’d even lost some weight. He’d also cut his hair a manageable short length and trimmed up his beard so that he didn’t resemble a scrabbly hobo.

The whole android revolution ordeal had changed Hank in a way Gavin was still trying to comprehend. One thing Gavin did know for sure was that a lot of that change had to do with Connor. It was the power of friendship, or some corny ass shit like that.

Gavin wouldn’t have said it to his face—he had a reputation to uphold after all—but he was happy for Hank.

“Who fucking asked you, peep and creep?” Gavin replied. He was overly defensive in his flustered state. He snagged the letter from his desk and started to walk off with it towards the bathrooms where he could let his cheeks flush in peace.

Goddamn it.

“ _Oh_ , so it’s like that, huh? That’s cute.” Hank teased, the implication unbearable. Gavin shot him the bird over his shoulder and frowned deeply when all he heard in reply was Hank’s laugh. “Ah, young love…”

Thankfully, the men’s bathroom was empty. Gavin tore open the seal like his fingers couldn’t work fast enough, throwing the left over wax and black envelope into the trash. The paper inside was textured and thick, and as Gavin unfolded the letter, a smell recognizable as Kamski’s residence wafted delicately into Gavin’s nose. The handwriting was loose and elegant, but unmistakably human, meaning Kamski had taken the effort to write this himself. Gavin didn’t know why that realization sent a shiver of anticipation racing down his spine, but it did. The sensation settled like butterflies inside his stomach.

_Dear Detective Gavin Reed:_

_I feel like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot when we met last. It’s been an unpleasant weight on my conscience—how you stormed off. I truly meant no offense; however, I have been told I can be quite insensitive at times, though please believe me, it is never intentional. Despite this, I’d still like to make it up to you. Say, dinner this Friday at my place at around 8PM? You’re already familiar with the address._

_I look forward to seeing you again—hopefully to leave a better impression—and see just what it is that Gavin Reed gets up to nowadays._

_-E.K_

Gavin felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, hearing the thump in his ears as panic began to take effect. If this was a dream, he’d sure like to wake up right about now.

Kamski had known—that son of a bitch had known all along—but that wasn’t a revelation because of course he had known. Gavin laughed, the sound weak even to his own ears as he rubbed at his eyes, then dragged his fingers down his face to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

Yeah, Gavin thought hopelessly, he hated these kinds of days.

 

 

Friday approached slowly with dread, like a dark storm cloud closing in overhead.

Gavin had made up his mind ever since he’d read the letter, and the final verdict was Gavin wasn’t going to Kamski’s house to have dinner.

Despite his own stubbornness, Gavin kept the note and read it forty, maybe even fifty times, throughout the remainder of the week. The invitation felt like a trap, or perhaps that was just Gavin’s anxiety getting the best of him; either way, Kamski would forget about having invited Gavin in the first place. Guys like that had short attention spans; their interests quick and fleeting. Kamski would move onto bigger and better things, and that was just a fact.

When Friday came, Gavin resolved that any weekend plans would only involve sleep and then more sleep. The only date he’d made had been between him and his Queen size bed. He was looking forward to falling deep in her sweet embrace and having enough room to roll around in the sheets and have all his appendages still tucked in tight.

At the end of his shift, Gavin ordered in some Chinese food and picked it up on the way home. He was trying to eat right, but for tonight, he allowed himself such indulgence. The time was haunting him, and with that, the thought of Kamski getting ready for a dinner Gavin wouldn’t be attending.

His mouth pinched in displeasure as he shouldered open his apartment door. As Gavin stepped inside, he was greeted by the love of his life—Ash, a short-haired gray cat who had the prettiest green eyes Gavin had ever seen. He meowed sweetly, weaving in-between Gavin’s legs and brushing up against him in hello. Gavin’s mood lightened considerably, seeing his little boy. Always did.

“Hey buddy,” Gavin cooed, “did you hold down the fort while I was gone?”

Ash meowed loudly, following Gavin into the kitchen where he set down his food onto the counter. He immediately got down on his haunches and properly gave Ash the greeting he deserved, scratching him behind the ears and petting his soft belly.

“Such a good boy,” Gavin grinned. “Now let’s get us both fed. I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking starving.”

 

 

It was around ten thirty when the knock came. Singular. The sound reverberated throughout Gavin’s entire apartment, loud and insistent, demanding his attention. Gavin paused in towel drying his hair, ears metaphorically perking up as he shared a look with Ash who appeared just as confounded as Gavin felt.

Who would be knocking on his door this late at night? None of the guys at the precinct made home visits, not when Gavin’s cellphone was always on. So, it begged the question, just who it was outside his front door?

“Who in the hell…?” Gavin muttered as he threw the towel down onto his bed, pointedly away from where Ash was comfortably lounging, and walked through the living room to get to the front door. Another knock, more insistent, resounded again. Gavin huffed out an irritated breath, brows furrowing in annoyance because he hated being rushed. Made him rebellious and difficult to work with, or at least, that’s what people had told him, his mother especially.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin murmured loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. “I heard you the first time, calm down, I’m coming.” Gavin didn’t consider, before he swung open the door, that he was currently dressed in sleep pants and a dark cotton tank top—something that he immediately felt naked in when Kamski’s face greeted him. The corner of Kamski’s mouth rose, amused, when Gavin openly gaped at him. His words evaporated in his shock, tongue floundering around uselessly as Kamski held up a neat tote bag, filled to the brim with what Gavin could only imagine was the food he’d skipped out on.

Oh god.

“You,” Gavin muttered, awed and confused. “you-what are you—holy shit, you left your fucking house.”

Kamski arched a brow, which made Gavin feel incredibly stupid. It wasn’t a secret that Elijah Kamski was a hermit; a sane person just didn’t outrightly say it to his face like Gavin had.

“I don’t know why people assumed I couldn’t in the first place,” Kamski said. He had a voice that soothed and cajoled, soft yet attention grabbing, and Gavin swallowed heavily, finding he wasn’t immune to those influences.

“Food’s still warm,” Kamski began, lighthearted; he even had the gall to smile like there wasn’t anything strange about this entire encounter, like it wasn’t blowing Gavin’s mind in the weirdest kind of way. “Are you going to invite me in?”

There it was. That brazen confidence that spun Gavin for a wide loop. It could’ve been mistaken as arrogance, but Gavin knew what that looked like, and Kamski displayed none of those attributes. He was just strikingly bold and unapologetic about it, and it was that difference that kept Gavin from slamming the door right in his face.

Gavin nodded his head mutely, stepping back so Kamski’s broad frame could walk through the archway without knocking into Gavin. Even if it was the barest brush of shoulders, touching Kamski felt like it would unmake Gavin right down to his cellular level and he’d internally combust.

That didn’t stop Gavin’s eyes from wandering.

Kamski looked sharp, dressed in dark wash jeans and a burgundy t-shirt that highlighted the bizarre blueness of his eyes and arrant peaks of his cheekbones. Over it, a blazer; an ironic try for formality that was completely mocked by the high-top sneakers he wore on his feet. His hair was tied back, the sides of his head recently shaved, and Gavin spotted two new piercings in addition to the one on his left upper ear.

It was only when Kamski entered his living space, that Gavin became intimately aware of how messy his home was. Gavin didn’t keep a pigsty, but there were still plates in the sink from this morning that needed to be washed, and his coffee table was littered with files of paperwork still yet to be signed.

Kamski placed the tote-bag on Gavin’s table. He looked around Gavin’s loft apartment, not disguising his curiosity in the slightest. It was embarrassing, seeing Kamski take such an interest. Gavin didn’t know why, but it was.

It probably didn’t help matters that Gavin was still stupidly gaping at him like a fish.

“Cozy,” Kamski began as he turned his attention to a group of collaged photos on Gavin’s wall, “reminds me of a place I leased when I was studying for my masters. It was nice. Open spaces and all that. Most people mind it, but I really don’t.”

Gavin swallowed, blinking rapidly, because what the fuck—

Kamski pivoted, his attention solely on Gavin now. He grinned, like he knew just how sudden this all was.

“This is unexpected, I know, but you never showed up for dinner,” his eyes flashed, “I was concerned. You are a detective after all—who knows what could’ve happened to you...” Kamski shrugged, carefree.

It was amazing; the guy was full of shit, absolutely knew it, and just didn’t care.

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, mouth pulling into a frown.

“Just sounds like someone’s not used to rejection, bud,” Gavin accused. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How’d you find my address, by the way?”

Kamski chuckled, low, the sound amused. His gaze seemed to dissect Gavin before his eyes roamed back onto the various stilled moments of his life; from the rare family get-togethers, to his best friend’s wedding, it was all there, telling a half-formed story.

“Simple search; it’s all public information.” Kamski answered softly, distracted. His fingers lightly traced around a frame of Gavin in middle school; his skateboard in hand, baby face smudged with dirt, while laughing at something in the distance. Gavin watched him do it and hated how closely his eyes followed those movements. He felt himself shiver in response, imaging those fingertips running down his spine.

“On the contrary, I know rejection well,” Kamski corrected in humble, polite tones. “However, was that really what it was, Detective Reed—a rejection?”

It was then Gavin realized Kamski was watching him, watching Kamski. Gavin’s heart jumped violently in his chest, and he quickly shifted his gaze away from where Kamski had been practically caressing a picture of him. He felt his face grow hot and immediately went on the defensive.

“Either tell me what the hell you want or get the fuck out,” Gavin snarled.

Placing his hands into his pants pockets, Kamski rocked up onto the balls of his feet, puffing out his cheeks in a ridiculous, almost childlike action, before exhaling.

“I want dinner—with _you_.” Kamski state plainly, like Gavin was daft and maybe he was, because it still wasn’t quite computing inside his brain. God, did he ever get embarrassed—saying shit that shamelessly? “I just changed the time and place, and it happened to be your apartment, Detective.” Kamski shrugged.

The audacity of such a statement made Gavin bark out a surprised laugh.

What the actual fuck was his life?

“Just—just Gavin is fine,” Gavin murmured, carding an exasperated hand through his damp hair. “Jesus Christ,” Gavin breathed under his breath.

Kamski hummed, thoughtful.

“Not quite,” Kamski said. He dug around in his tote bag, unveiling a bottle red wine. “Only just a Cheval Blanc that’s been aging since 2006.” He turned the bottle over in his hands, admiring. Those hands were like magnets to Gavin’s eyes; his fingers were long and elegant, palms large, fingernails clean, and how he handled that bottle…

Gavin gulped, forcing his gaze up before he was caught staring again. “Do you have any glasses, or do you want to drink it straight from the bottle? I’m impartial to both.” Kamski smiled, closed-lipped, at Gavin’s look of bewilderment. “Either way, it tastes delightful.”

 

 

 _No one is ever going to believe this shit,_ Gavin thought.

Spread out on Gavin’s modest dining room table, were various dishes not limited to culture, country, or common sense food groupings. It was like Kamski had spun a globe and carelessly pressed his finger to whichever country it’d happen to land on, and then told someone to fly to each location and bring a dish back. Gavin couldn’t stifle his curiosity and asked when the silence became too much for him to bare.

Kamski chuckled, flashing Gavin a look that made his skin tighten.

“Oh no,” Kamski shook his head. “That would be horrible, wouldn’t it? Pretentious billionaire flies around the world for food, simply because he can, while kids all over the world are still dying of hunger.” Kamski licked over his teeth, a brief flicker of frustration coloring his features. “Chloe, my personal assistant, is a fan of the culinary arts. I just reap the benefits of her creations.”

Gavin slurped up some pasta that put his favorite Italian place on Center street to shame. Goddamn, whatever those flavor combinations were, they were making his jaw ache with pure delight. Fuck, that was some good shit.

“It’s good,” Gavin mumbled around his mouthful.  It was the biggest understatement.

Kamski hummed, popping a savory puff pastry into his mouth.

“Indeed. She’ll be happy to hear someone other than myself enjoys her dishes. She thinks I’m heavily biased.”

Gavin nodded.

Conversation was sparse after that. The only sounds between them were the ones of the city and the soft clink of silverware against plates. The idea of drinking straight from a bottle of wine that expensive seemed like an insult, so they drank out of crystal glasses used for hard liquor. Kamski didn’t seem to mind, which was an odd yet frustrating relief, because why did Gavin care?

“So…?” Gavin began as he’d pushed his plate to the side, having had his fill. He slid his palms down his thighs in a nervous habit. “What’s this about? _I_ know _you_ know me from before.”

Kamski leaned back against his chair, crystal glass in hand. He was the very definition of hard to read. Gavin couldn’t keep up.

“I was curious,” He answered honestly. “Your choice of profession—I wouldn’t have ever expected it, for various reasons.” He took an indulgent sip of wine, and Gavin found himself hanging off his every word with anticipation. “There was a clear image I had of you, and I was met with someone more interesting than what I had originally had in mind.”

Maybe it was the strangeness of this whole situation that allowed Gavin to loosen his lips, because tonight didn’t feel quite real.

“I never thought I’d ever see you again.”

Kamski stared at Gavin, his expression unreadable. “I know. I _saw_.”

Gavin looked off to the side, not having the willpower to hold that stare as he worried his bottom lip.

“Hey, listen, I uh, I was an asshole. I still kind of am, but uh, that’s not the point. You didn’t deserve what I said and did to you back then, and ah, I’m genuinely sorry. If I could knock some sense into that kid today, I would.”

Kamski blinked slowly— _owlishly_ —and for a frighteningly short moment, he was completely still. The corner of his mouth rose then, and something authentically sincere passed over his handsome face. It shouldn’t have been, but it was a shock when Kamski’s smiled, seeing as Gavin hadn’t once seen him do it before. The expression was blinding, enough so, that it made Gavin’s breath hitch.

Taken aback, Kamski laughed in his shock and absentmindedly smoothed the five o’clock shadow along his defined jaw.

“There’s no need to apologize—we were children—but I appreciate it nonetheless. That was big of you, thank you.” Kamski held out his glass, waiting for Gavin to do the same. The soft clink of their newly formed comradery echoed throughout Gavin’s apartment, signaling almost a prognostication of something to come.

 

 

The strangeness of having Elijah Kamski in his home had worn off _some_ , but it was still a surreal experience.

They had finished dinner a while ago, with enough food leftover to feed a small village. Gavin’s refrigerator was packed to the brim; it was the fullest he’d seen it since he first moved in and his mother had taken him on a four-hundred-dollar grocery shopping spree. Even though Gavin insisted he take the remainder of the food back with him, Kamski was persistent on gifting Gavin such a treat.

“You didn’t even have any dessert,” Kamski began, “trust me—you’ll thank me later. Keep it, it was for you in the first place.”

Gavin couldn’t argue with that, not when he had a belly full of food he’d practically gorged himself on.

That had been thirty minutes ago, and Kamski was still here.

Gavin’s nerves materialized again, and to distract his mind from anxious thoughts, he washed the dishes; distant but still present enough to be polite.

The book fanatic in Kamski’s emerged as he explored Gavin’s bookshelves, going through various titles and presenting fascinating commentary about the subject or his thoughts about the work in general if he’d read them. It was enjoyable, listening to Kamski talk so passionately. After a while, Gavin stopped putting in his two cents, so he could just listen to Kamski unfiltered.

It took restraint not to flat out ask Kamski why he’d never done audio books because he had the perfect kind of voice for it. Gavin would’ve been hooked from the first word spoken.

Gavin had finished the dishes a while ago, but lingered where he was, hands hanging where his elbows rested on the edge of the kitchen sink, not wanting to disrupt the underlining fragility of this moment. He closed his eyes, basking in the moment and how it made him feel.

“Ah, one of my favorites,” Kamski began, sounding so incredibly fond that Gavin’s teeth ached, and his hands clenched into fists. What business did he have feeling like this? “As children, we all go through defining moments that shape who we will be in the future. I remember reading this book and finally understanding why I—”

The abrupt pause made Gavin’s eyes blink open. He turned around, question on his lips before he saw just which book Kamski was holding so carefully in his hands. _A Man’s Search for Meaning_ , by Viktor E. Frankl, the book Kamski had inadvertently given Gavin when they’d been boys after he’d been an asshole. The same book Gavin had cherished for all these years.

An excuse came to Gavin’s lips, but he knew any attempt to rectify was useless. He watched helplessly as Kamski flipped through the pages like a man possessed, looking over all the distinctive notes he’d written and passages he’d highlighted that meant something to him. He appeared floored by this discovery, fingers gently caressing over yellowed pages, before the realization belatedly came to him and his head reared up so fast that Gavin was afraid he’d get whiplash.

Those eyes, the same ones that had haunted him for years, weren’t aloof anymore—they were _blazing_ , like the hottest of stars. That gaze burned Gavin, seeping in deep down to the marrow of his bones. In that short instant, Gavin decided he wasn’t going to hide from this. He done enough of that. Even if his honesty didn’t get him anywhere in the end, he’d feel satisfied to know that his own shortcomings weren’t because he was a coward.

“You—you kept it,” Kamski whispered, sounding wonderous. He stepped towards Gavin.

“You asked if I had learned anything,” Gavin said, brave, “well, I did. I learned a lot.”

Gavin steeled himself even as Kamski came within touching distance. He smelled so fucking good that it left Gavin feeling dizzy. He thought about leaning in and nosing over the hollow of Kamski’s throat, licking over that tempting stripe of skin with the flat of his tongue, but resisted the urge.

“Why would you do that?” Kamski’s voice dropped low, almost predatory.

Then he was there, cornering Gavin against his kitchen sink with the promised weight of his body on Gavin’s chest. The slight height different between them had never been more noticeable than it was now, making Gavin feel uncharacteristically small in comparison. Only a few centimeters separated their bodies, flirting with the idea of touching with each shuttering breath took. It was maddening; the heat radiating off Kamski that seeped through Gavin’s clothes. His lips parted on a sharp breath, gaze flickering between Kamski’s eyes and his mouth, not knowing which one he wanted to admire more.

“Because even back then,” Gavin breathed, “without me knowing it, I think I always had a thing for you.”

Gavin barely managed to finish his sentence before Kamski’s mouth caught his own. The kiss was chaste—questioning—a glimpse of what Gavin had been wanting for all the years and needed more of. He was turned on and raring for it, sliding the pads of his fingertips below the hem of Kamski’s shirt and teasing at the trail of hair he found descending into his jeans. Gavin hooked his fingers under the waistline and gave one sharp tug that pushed their hips together, allowing them to feel everything they were doing to each other. Kamski groaned, impatiently slotting his thigh between Gavin’s legs and rocked into him with enough force that the back of Gavin’s head hit the kitchen cabinets.

The brief shot of pain didn’t register, not when Kamski was watching him like he was someone worth putting his hands on. Gavin braced himself against the counter, grounding his hips in hard tight circles, feeling the rapid pulse of his heartbeat throb in tandem with his dick. There was no hesitance in Kamski’s actions when he grasped the back of Gavin’s neck and squeezed, hard. Gavin’s own crippling self-doubt had vanished as he moaned, loud and deep, biting at his bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth. The pressure of Kamski’s grip, strong and demanding, made Gavin’s lashes flutter as he anchored their foreheads together, eyes locking in an intense stare off as they panted into each other’s mouths, heady and hot.

“Holy fuck,” Gavin whispered, taking in shuttering breathes. He hadn’t felt this way since…god, he couldn’t even remember. Had there ever been a time where he’d been this desperate to get a dick inside of his ass? If there had been an instance, Gavin couldn’t remember for the life of him.

Thoughts stopped all together when Kamski’s hand slid down the front of Gavin’s underwear, fingers dragging along the hard length of him, before circling his cock and thumbing over the sticky leaking slit. Gavin’s breath punched out of him like he’d been nailed right in the solar plexus. He moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, mouth gaping wide open, and Kamski took that moment to lick into his mouth quick and dirty.

With impatient hands, Gavin began working at the button of Kamski’s jeans, barely having enough fortitude to work his fly down so his hand wouldn’t be obstructed. When he managed, Gavin eagerly wrapped his hand around Kamski’s cock, the feel of him wet, hot, and so fucking thick towards the base where Gavin twisted his fist and was rewarded with those full lips against his own again, muffling the sound of Kamski’s deep groan into his mouth.

His kiss was like a whirlwind of want and hunger that had Gavin pumping his cock faster and cupping his balls with his free hand. Kamski broke the kiss with a gasp, growling when he saw Gavin’s self-satisfied smirk. He was an admitted slut for making his partners come first. Not one of Gavin’s exes could say he wasn’t fantastic in bed.

Kamski’s fingers carded through Gavin’s hair, fisting the thick of it with sharp, stinging tugs that had Gavin’s chest heaving.

“You like that?” Kamski husked against his jaw, teeth dragging along his skin, “making me feel good?”

Gavin bit his lip and nodded dazedly. He pushed at their pants until the material rested mid-thigh, wasting no time in encircling their bases to jerk their cocks simultaneously. The sound of it was obscene, adding fuel to the fire as they both rocked into Gavin’s tight grip. Kamski was rough, his hands greedy and possessive, burning brands wherever they touched him. He pulled Gavin’s hair, making him hiss and writhe, as he laid siege to Gavin’s neck and the sensitive dip below his ear where he whispered filthy encouragement.

“Oh my god—I’m gonna fucking bust,” Gavin wheezed. His hand was a blur of frenzied movement, the ache in his arm secondary to the promise of completion. He didn’t have to wait long. Kamski pushed Gavin’s hand aside, taking his dick and pumping his length hard and fast. He reared back to watch, licking at his bruised lips, gaze scorching.

“Right there—I’m right there,” Gavin moaned. “I’m gonna fucking come all over you.” Gavin shoved his shirt up and palmed shamelessly over his chest, running the pads of his fingers over his nipples. “Oh god, yeah.”

“Then do it,” Kamski goaded, sultry, sucking at the lobe of Gavin’s ear. “Paint me with it. Give me that come.”

Gavin shouted as the tremble that had begun in his legs, spread throughout his entire body until he finally had enough momentum to tip himself over the edge. Gavin’s breath left him as his balls drew up, then released in creamy transparent spurts that flooded the top of Kamski’s fist and decorated their abdomens in crude stripes. Gavin clung to the counter top, convulsing as the sensation intensified to borderline painful proportions.

“ _Ngh_ —fuck—”

“Mm, yeah, let me take you there.” Kamski quickly enveloped their cocks again, using the newly added slick and friction to jerk himself to that peak. Gavin cried out, his skin tingling like it wanted to pull away from his body amidst the overwhelming pleasure. Gavin watched Kamski with lidded eyes, imprinting on his brain how the other man looked when he came; brows furrowed, head tipped back, and bottom lip caught between his teeth as he busted all over Gavin’s stomach.

Yet again, Gavin found himself holding his breath.

Entire body shaking, Kamski worked himself until every drop was sprayed on Gavin. It was crude as hell, but Gavin enabled him with provocative words and sordid eyes that had Kamski cursing until he collapsed, spent, into the crook of Gavin’s neck.

“Fuck—you’re so fucking hot. What the hell is that all about, huh?” Gavin husked. His hands were greedy, lazily caressing wherever Kamski’s skin was available to him as he came back down. Kamski chuckled a flimsy thing, mouthing at Gavin’s neck and breathing him in.

“Next time,” Kamski began after a moment, “next time you’re coming over, and we’re going to do that again—in my bed—where I can fuck you like how we both need it, okay?”

Gavin swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

“Okay,” he croaked.


End file.
